Resolution
by Ryocha
Summary: Summer was a time when Shirley found peace sitting and staring at the sky. Through all of her thoughts, she manages to find one reoccuring person surfacing every time she reminisces over her time at Ashford Academy. Onesided Lelouch x Shirley


**Resolution  
**_By: Ryocha_

She found it to be a great stress reliever to take walks just along the lake's shoreline, which lay just outside the boundaries of Ashford Academy. It let her thoughts wander to wherever she pleased them to be, and also to let the pressure from school and friends just slide off her fair shoulders and off into the crystal clear water that lapped up on the rocky shoreline a few feet to her right.

Flipping a lock of bright orange hair over her shoulder, she continued on her way. The sun was just setting over the treeline and gave the forest a luminescent glow, and the water an even more spectacular reflection of greens and reds blurring together to almost make her eyes sore.

In this tranquil place, only minutes from her school, she found herself thinking again. It's not as if she didn't think at all in school or at home, but here she felt her mind tug off the tarp that covered her true emotions, letting her explore them with grace and precision. It was here, she began to wonder about the world around her.

She slowed down her pace and blinked her bright eyes twice, surveying the viewable area for a place to sit down. Aside from a few large mossy rocks (which she assumed were moved from another unmentionable place by the Britannian military) and a decaying tree stump, there were no suitable places for her to rest. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her lean body, and continued on.

_This place seems so peaceful all the time, I wonder if anyone else comes down here, just like me…_

It amazed her how untouched the woods lining the river were, how unscathed they seem to be despite the havoc and terror raging on around them. It wasn't like her to notice such things, but here was different. Here reflected a time and a place where peace and tranquility had existed.

That was hardly the case with Area 11; between the news reports of rebellious terrorist groups being arrested and her grades in English, she wasn't quite sure what to be depressed about more. She was happy, of course, but she wondered sometimes what the definition of "happiness" truly was.

Straying from her thoughts, she opened her eyes to find her favourite grassy hill overlooking the river that inclined up nicely into a low brush-like forest area. Down the middle of the hill was a dirt road, which was used by the military to bring supplies and whatever else she assumed they needed to the nearby air force base. It made her feel as though the forest was being violated of its right to stay peaceful, and it unnerved her sometimes to see large convoys of trucks and transport cruisers move through the forest area, sometimes for hours at a time.

But not today; it was silent and as peaceful as could be. Far away, she heard birds chirping avidly back and forth to each other. She smiled softly, lieing herself down, not caring how she lied since there was no one around to see her. She was still in her uniform, after all.

Oh well, she had more at home. One set with a few grass stains wasn't going to set her back.

As the pale grass tickled her cheek, she was reminded of the car accident that happened a few days prior to her being here. It had been quite bad, she had been with a few friends at the time, but the one person that shone above all the others that was also at the site with her, was Lelouch. He had been with one of his friends, him sitting in the attache pod connected to his friend's motorbike, and it was the first time she had ever truly looked at him.

His face had been so solemn, barely showing any emotion but instead showed his intense thoughts. It was the first time in her life where she wondered what he was thinking about; what ANYONE was thinking about for a matter of fact. With his brows perched downward slightly, eyes focused in on the scene of the accident; she had wanted just for a second for him to look her way. Her prayers were unanswered however, and the accident was cleaned up and she was once again on her way to school.

Ever since then, she hadn't stopped thinking about him. She had tried to make plausible answers for herself when she questioned her feelings, but nothing felt right. She felt like she needed to be assertained, she felt like she needed to be confident in these emotions. But she knew, she wouldn't. She had a bad habit of putting off and maybe even trying to ignore such feelings, because she knew they never turned out right in the end.

She frowned a bit, blowing a stray hair out of her eyes with an annoyed 'humph!' She'll be fine, all she needed to do was control her feelings.

Her eyes softened. Control. That was one word she wished she could grasp and say she knew, but that was far from the truth. She had so minimal control on what was going on around her.

So what gave her so much confidence in THIS emotion?

"Darn, I'm beginning to get myself confused." She cursed softly at herself, sitting up just as a warm summer breeze rolled over from beyond the hill and down over onto the lake. It was beginning to get dark, and in her mind she wanted to stay here for a little while longer. But she knew the path would be hard to follow on the way back if she didn't leave right now.

Holding her skirt in place as she stood up, she gave one final look onto the presteen glass-like lake, and turned her back on it. Starting her walk up the hill, she began to ponder again…

'_Alright Shirley! You keep those emotions of yours tucked in good, y'hear?_'

Shaking her head side to side as if to certify in herself that this order was clear, she almost made herself lose balance. With a disdained cry, she toppled over and rolled back down the hill, crying out. Limbs and clothing creaked as she came to a stop a little ways further down the hill from where she had been sitting.

_Off in the fores's edget, a pair of violet eyes watched with amusement tinkling in the corners. He was perplexed at the girl's actions, a girl he knew from Ashford Academy. She picked herself up, cursing softly at her skirt ripping up the side of her thigh. His eyes traced her body softly, and a smile crept up unexpectedly as she tripped over a hidden rock, enticing even more wails of frustraition from her._

_He was surprised, definately._

_Lelouch had never wondered if anyone else came down here, just like him._

* * *

Despite my liking of BL pairings, Lelouch x Shirley always stuck with me because it was so sad. I think I probably would have supported them if they had gone onto being in a real relationship, which depresses me because they didn't and instead had this tear-jerking moment in episode 14 when she asks Lelouch "did you love this girl very much?" Yeah, I was a pussy and bawled my eyes out. XD

Anyway, I might go onto writing more fanfics for Code Geass. I had stopped recently because I was forcing myself to write, and instead came out with work that I wasn't pleased with. I also hope to continue writing Ilumina for the .hack fandom as well as maybe even start expanding into some other series that need more fanfiction. ;3

Until next time!

-Ryocha


End file.
